User talk:CherryPie-Cat
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Untitled.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chrismh (talk) 21:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Drawings Your drawings are adorable!!! You draw sooo good!!! You're one of the best drawers on wikia! (They are Eriel, Cookiez, Missflyingtoaster, and you) Bubble wuz here (talk) 03:43, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I made a little sister for Serena, her name is Kai Blue. Please check out her page! Thanx :) LalaloopsyESB (talk) I'm going to let you share my rights over Straw B. Twirl, Kai Blue, Serena C. Blue and Tab E. Neko. You're sew kind I thought you might want a little virtual reward �� lol it's not really a reward but you can do anything with any of my lalas, make them friends or enemies with your lalas, especially those that I just said you could tweak and stuff like that. Enjoy! ESB :) LalaloopsyESB (talk) My Shimai WOW you are the best story writer ever! And thanx for using my characters you stayed so true to their personalities that's an AMAZING story! Please do another one! LalaloopsyESB (talk) Yeah, this has been going on for a while. I could have sworn I blocked Suruki on both Lalaloopsy wikia but maybe I didn't, or maybe not long enough. Anyway I missed most of the arguement but with some help I found out it was Suruki who caused all the problems. Which is sad cause Suruki seemed to be so nice. Chrismh (talk) 10:37, February 22, 2014 (UTC) this sounds weird but ur like everyones mom on the lalaloopsy wiki will u adopt me Lenneh (talk) 23:33, February 23, 2014 (UTC) IT WAS KEITH~! AskGoldie101 (talk) 19:52, March 13, 2014 (UTC) thank u!! ive also finished sudseses picture and page too Lensneh~talk~ 21:00, March 13, 2014 (UTC) thank you frend!! do u have time 2 go back on chatzy orr Lensneh~talk~ 22:01, March 13, 2014 (UTC) what isn't my website ;) Cinderslippers123 (talk) 12:58, April 11, 2014 (UTC) thank u bro Cinderslippers123 (talk) 22:06, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Have you seen what Cinder has said about Mani Kee Neko? So rude I gave them a piece of my mind LalaloopsyESB (talk) 06:44, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Please help me Cinder is the hater on my Weebly press "my website" on my page and the blog and you will see that cinder has been really rude. I deleted many of her comments but there are still a few left. Please. Cinder hates me and Britain E so I need you (my only friend on this wiki) to help me. LalaloopsyESB (talk) yo cherrypiecat idkkk wat esbs talkin about this weebles stuff Cinderslippers123 (talk) 18:35, April 13, 2014 (UTC) This is obviously a cover up act. You both have the same website and started at the same time and have just one target: me. Stop lying. You know about this. LalaloopsyESB (talk) man i didnt do anything to her idk wut shes going on bout with this weebles stuff Cinderslippers123 (talk) 12:53, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ive been sayin that from the start oh my fladoodle Cinderslippers123 (talk) 20:03, April 16, 2014 (UTC) yo i havent seen u in a while r u dead or smthin bro Cinderslippers123 (talk) 00:41, April 29, 2014 (UTC) okee p sure the chatzy room is gone tho bc they close after 14 days if no one is using them Lenneh (talk) 00:37, July 25, 2014 (UTC) http://us20.chatzy.com/16797254430944 new chatzy room Lenneh (talk) 00:43, July 25, 2014 (UTC) File:FORGETTEN.png yo --The Cherry to your Berry (talk) 04:06, September 27, 2015 (UTC) hi buddy 11:52, September 27, 2015 (UTC) mayb we could make an oc wiki n put both of our ocs on there bc i hav a lot now [[File:pig.png|link=User Talk:Lenneh|Oink oink]] (talk) 16:42, January 18, 2016 (UTC)